<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Together by charlieflor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875914">Happy Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieflor/pseuds/charlieflor'>charlieflor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is a scaredy cat, Comfort, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I can't believe that's an actual tag, M/M, Sharing a Bed, WTF, but it's EXACTLY what i did, everybody knows they're together, except for them, watching horror movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieflor/pseuds/charlieflor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, maybe we are.” Bucky said, suddenly. Sam opened his eyes, confused.</p><p>“Are what?” He asked.</p><p>“Together.” Bucky said.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please let me know if there are typos or grammatical errors. Enjoy the reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Bucky are having a movie night. Steve would join them, but he had something else to do. </p><p>“Sorry guys, so sorry I can’t be there with you…” he says through the phone. “…but it might be good for you to have a night alone, you know? With this entire Avengers thing, it’s nice when you have the chance of spending some time together, only the two of you. Anyway, I gotta go now, bye…”</p><p>“Wait, Steve, what do you mean by…” Bucky looked at the phone, frustrated. “He hung up. Honestly, why does everyone think we’re together?”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know,” Sam said. “Maybe because we are living under the same roof for like, what, 5 months now?”</p><p>Bucky glanced at Sam and fell on the couch, right beside him. </p><p>It was true, though. Bucky didn’t have where to stay, so Sam said that he could stay with him for a few days until he finds a place. But the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months… Bucky was afraid that he was bothering Sam by staying so much time at his place, but every time the super-soldier mentioned searching for another place to live, the other man quickly interrupted saying that he could stay for a few more weeks.</p><p>The truth is, Sam didn’t want Bucky to leave. It’s not like he liked to be alone all the time, you know? I mean, the man can be annoying sometimes, but it would be a lie if the sergeant said that he didn’t like his company.</p><p>Anyway, watching movies wasn’t something they did very often. Well, at least not Bucky. Sam liked to watch something when he had some time, an action movie or some fantasy. Star Wars, one of his favorites.</p><p>“So, what are we gonna watch?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“A horror movie, I think?” Sam replied. “When you last watched one, I bet it was black and white, with robotic monsters, ugly haircuts, and all that... Let me show you what horror really means.”</p><p>Sam put The Exorcist on the TV.</p><p>“But, Sam, this movie is from 1973” Bucky stated. “It’s technically closer to the ’40s than to…”</p><p>“Just shut up and watch the movie.” Sam said. The soldier rolled his eyes.</p><p>He had to admit: the movie was indeed very scary. The girl going downstairs all twitched, that scene where she turns her head completely, the creepy soundtrack…</p><p>Sam seemed to be enjoying the movie. How? Bucky had no idea. He sometimes even laughed and pointed out the flaws, telling Buck how ridiculous the effects were. The soldier loved seeing the man like this, all excited about little stuff. The scene was genuinely adorable. Sam was adorable.</p><p>Bucky wiped away his thoughts and paid attention to the movie, which wasn’t a good idea, really. It was straight-up terrifying. </p><p>The movie ended. Sam told Buck he was tired and went to his bedroom. It was 2 AM, but Bucky took a shower and then went to his bedroom. He lied on the bed, turned to the side, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He couldn’t. That fucking movie fucked with his head so bad that he shivered with every little noise from outside. Fucking Pazuzu.</p><p>Sam was almost falling asleep, but then he started thinking if Bucky was ok. It was visible that the movie really scared the man, but Sam was worrying if it scared him so much that he wouldn’t be able to sleep. I mean, Bucky is a grown-ass man, not a little girl. But still, he hadn’t watched any horror movie, so it was basically like showing The Exorcist to a 5-year-old.</p><p>“Sam?” He heard Bucky calling. He turned around and there he was, standing by the door, seemingly nervous. “I couldn’t sleep very well alone in the bedroom… do you mind if I stay here with you?”</p><p>Sam felt guilty. He knew that the movie had scared the soldier.</p><p>“It’s- it’s fine if you don’t want to, I can go back to the bedroom, I will be fine, it’s just…”</p><p>“No, you can stay” Sam interrupted. Bucky looked surprised. “Come here, it’s ok.”</p><p>He came over to the side to make room for Bucky to lie down with him on the bed. The man lay in the bed. It was warm and nice. </p><p>Sam wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist. “Is this ok…?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Buck replied, dragging himself closer to the sergeant, even unintentionally melting into his touch. “Yeah, this is ok.”</p><p>They just stayed like this, wrapped around each other. It felt safe. Maybe watching that movie wasn’t so bad after all, since it brought them right here, cuddling in Sam’s bed.</p><p>“Buck, I’m so sorry the movie got you scared.” He said. “I just wanted to show it to you because it’s a movie I like, I had no idea…”</p><p>“No! No, it’s okay, no need to apologize” Bucky quickly said. “I actually liked the movie, it was nice to watch! It’s just that the image of that girl with that scary face and that scary voice got stuck in my head and, you know…”</p><p>Sam relaxed. Time passed. None of them actually fell asleep. They just stayed awake, enjoying the warmth, thinking about nothing particularly. They were fine like this.</p><p>“You know, maybe we are.” Bucky said, suddenly. Sam opened his eyes, confused.</p><p>“Are what?” He asked.</p><p>“Together.” Bucky said.</p><p>Sam gave a little smirk. </p><p>“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “maybe we are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this shit took me 4 hours to write, i am so tired I could sleep for a century<br/>please leave your kudos and your comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>